In many well applications, downhole tool operation can be susceptible to a variety of parameters which limit the tool with respect to performance of the function for which the tool was designed. For example, tools deployed downhole via wireline can become stuck due to differential sticking or other causes. In tool differential sticking, the differential pressure between the borehole and the formation creates a normal force which effectively causes the downhole tool to adhere to the borehole wall. The tool becomes stuck when the maximum safe wireline cable pull is less than the force sufficient to move the tool axially in the borehole. However, a variety of other factors can limit the movement or progression of a tool in a downhole application.